Shut Up And Kiss Me
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Eames and Arthur share a love hate relationship.


**Title: Shut Up And Kiss Me, Eames/Arthur Style**  
><strong>Pairing: No duh, EA.<strong>  
><strong>Inspired by the song Shut Up And Kiss Me by Orianthi. They do have the love hate relationship going on, yes?<br>Summary: Eames and Arthur share a love hate relationship.**

_Italic_** parts are the lyrics. **Underlined** parts are phone conversations.**

* * *

><p><em>You're too loud, I'm so hyper<em>  
><em>On paper we're a disaster<em>  
><em>And I'm driving you crazy<em>  
><em>It's my little game<em>

Cobb had always choose to shout at Arthur for his mistakes when Eames is high on sugar. Blame it on the doughnuts. Eames had always treated this as a perfect chance to annoy Arthur more. Although Arthur had got a scolding from Cobb, he had always managed to restraint himself from showing his anger out to everyone. Well, except for Eames, anyway.

"Eames! Why the hell are you going through my paperwork?" Arthur shouted, for the first time of the day, when he saw Eames flipping through the stack of papers, scattering them everywhere.

"I wanted to find you, Arthur." Eames said, an innocent look on his face, "I thought you're missing in between these paperworks.."

"Go away, Eames. You're driving me crazy."

"That's the way I like it, darling."

* * *

><p><em>I push you, and you push back<em>  
><em>Two opposites so alike that<em>  
><em>Everyday's a roller coaster<em>  
><em>I'm a bump you'll never get over<em>

Arthur groaned as he pushed Eames away from his seat. Eames pushed Arthur back, forcing him to return to where he was previously standing on.

"Eames!" Arthur shouted, as Eames put up an innocent smile. "Do not give me that look, Eames. Now if you're kind enough, please return my seat back."

"As you wish." Eames casually waved his hand, and as Arthur walked past him, letting out a small sigh of relief, Eames gave Arthur's firm behind a good slap, making Cobb staring at them with amusement, Ariadne giggling to herself and Yusuf nearly knocking over several test tubes, and Arthur himself having butterflies throwing a party inside his stomach. Nevertheless, Arthur turned around and shot Eames a warning stare. Eames chuckled as he returned to his seat.

* * *

><p><em>This love (love) hate (hate) relationship<em>  
><em>You say you can't handle it<em>  
><em>But there's no way to stop this now<em>  
><em>So shut up and kiss me<em>

"Please don't do this to me, Eames." Arthur said, adding a sigh after that sentence. Both Eames and Arthur are now alone in their base, since Cobb, Ariadne and Yusuf suggested that they go and buy lunch while Arthur and Eames keep watch of the base. But actually lunch is just a few blocks away, and the trio returned after a short while. Ariadne had prevented both her boss and the chemist from entering the base when she heard Arthur speaking in such a way.

"Do what?" Eames asked.

"Torturing me." Arthur said, and the sounds of items being knocked over rang around the base. "Screw this."

"I would gladly screw you in many different ways, darling." Eames said, and from his tone Ariadne guessed that Eames was probably smiling broadly like an idiot now.

"If you do not return me my pen, I will seriously shoot you in the face." Arthur warned.

"So it's just a pen, after all.." Ariadne sighed, clearly disappointed, and when she opened the door, letting light flowing into the base for a brief moment, she caught sight of Eames kissing Arthur, in which Eames is in the progress of clipping a black pen onto Arthur's shirt while having his lips locked with Arthur's, and Arthur looking nothing but pure shock and embarrassment.

"There goes your pen, love." Eames chirped and waltzed back to his seat, while Ariadne tried her very best to convince Arthur to not kill the team's forger with a bazooka.

* * *

><p><em>Kick (kick) scream (scream) and call it quits<em>  
><em>But you're just (just) so (so) full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

"Fine!" Arthur shouted, "You know what, Cobb. I quit! And Eames, mind you, that is no way my first kiss!" Arthur then headed towards the exit of the base, his anger taking over him.

"Eames." Cobb now turned his attention towards the forger, who is still smiling. "Do something about it, or you're out of this team as well."

"Fine, fine." Eames said, getting up, "Anything to get my wifey back." He then caught up with Arthur, who is still making angry steps towards the exit.

"Arthur, listen.." Eames started, holding one of Arthur's hands.

"I don't want to listen to any..." The moment Arthur turned around and fired anger-filled words at Eames, the forger pulled him close with the hand he had hold on to before, and kissed Arthur's open mouth, sliding his tongue into it while his strong arms curled around Arthur's waist, forcing the point man to stay in his embrace.

* * *

><p><em>So shut up!<em>  
><em>So shut up!<em>

"Finally there's some peace." Cobb commented, before he heard a loud slapping sound around the exit of their base.

* * *

><p><em>I call you, and you pick up<em>  
><em>I tell you how much I'm in love<em>  
><em>I'm laughing, and you get mad<em>  
><em>It's my little game<em>

The next day, Arthur didn't come to work. Eames still goes to the base, though. To check whether Arthur is present in there. And he is quite disappointed with what he found.

"Arthur.. Did he really quit?" Ariadne asked. Yusuf shrugged.

"I'll call him." Eames said and fished out his phone, and began to call Arthur.

He picked up the phone after several moments passed by.

"Who is this?"

"I guess you haven't saved my number, darling." The whole team's ears perked up when Eames had started a conversation with Arthur.

"It's you."

"Don't be so cold, darling~" Eames said, "Why are you absent today?"

"I thought I said I had quit that job." Arthur blankly said.

"Oh. But anyway, I'm here to tell you that~" Eames said, fumbling over what he is going to say, "I'm madly in love with you."

"What in the world are you saying, Eames?" Arthur could feel heat soaring up his cheeks, but it doesn't matter as long as he doesn't sound all nervous in the phone. Gently touching his lips with his cold fingers, Arthur still felt Eames's soft and sinful lips pressing against his.

"I love you, Arthur!" Eames announced.

"I hate you." Arthur said, and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Go ahead now, admit it<em>  
><em>You like your world with me in it<em>  
><em>Like a record, it's broken<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over<em>

After hanging up the phone, Arthur glanced down at his cell phone, who had Eames's number in it. As he stared at it, anger and affection begin to fill up inside him. He is very mad at Eames, yes, for pulling pranks at him and constantly annoying him whenever he's working. But a part of Eames's playful attitude caught Arthur's attention. He's like the drifting wind, not getting caught or slowed down by any obstacles that are coming his way. Unlike Arthur, who always get tripped by several unfortunate things that just happened to happen around him in his life.

"No. No. No." Arthur repeated, as he hugged his head close in between the space of his knees and his body, "You cannot be serious, Arthur. You're telling me that you like Eames? That good for nothing, but one hell of a forger?" Arthur spoke to himself, and mentally slapped himself for losing his cool.

"I guess.. I will never get over you, Mr. Eames." Arthur thought, "So do not come and find me anymore."

* * *

><p><em>This love (love) hate (hate) relationship<br>__You say you can't handle it  
><em>_But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<em>

The next few hours, Arthur did nothing but kept thinking of Eames's well-built body pressed against his, his arms around his slender body, his luscious lips smearing against his tense ones, and how the heat kept radiating off him and making Arthur's face burn for every single second.

"No way, Arthur.." The point man told himself as he shooed the images out from his head, "Do not get all sexually frustrated when it comes to Eames."

And that's the moment when he thought of Eames's kiss when he's about to leave their base. Arthur slapped himself on the face, before grabbing his coat, heading outside and towards the warm evening air.

* * *

><p><em>Kick (kick) scream (scream) call it quits<em>  
><em>But you're just (just) so (so) full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

Several minutes on the taxi and a few minutes walking aimlessly, and Arthur found himself standing on the entrance of the base.

"I wondered if they had already left.." Arthur thought to himself for the umpteenth time when he had stood there, before pushing the door open, careful to not alert the ones who are still inside. The moment when Arthur opened the door, the insides of the base is pitch black. Arthur wondered whether the base had some electricity failure or something, as he fumbled around for the switch.

It turns out that Eames had turned out the lights, and is working with a single table lamp lit, which is on his table that Arthur never noticed about it before. Arthur saw that Eames is actually doing his, Arthur's, paperwork. More butterflies danced in his stomach.

"Uh... I think this and this data could be combined together..." Eames muttered to himself, and scribbled on Arthur's paperwork, his face dead serious, unlike the flamboyant Eames Arthur knew. Looking around to confirm that there is no other people there, Arthur creeped behind Eames, and circled his arms on Eames's neck, pecking him lightly on his neck.

* * *

><p><em>You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh<em>  
><em>The riffs on my guitar<em>  
><em>The way we fight, we make up fast<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

"Darling, is that you?" Eames asked, and the vibrations of Eames's throat sent some excitement to Arthur as he is kissing Eames's neck. He blushed before burying his face into Eames's neck, nuzzling against him.

"Yeah." Arthur answered, blowing his breath onto Eames's neck. "Why are you doing my paperwork?"

"Because I believe that you will come back here." Eames answered with a smile on his face, "And for the moment, I will have to do your paperwork!"

Several drops of warm tears rolled down Arthur's cheek. Eames turned his chair around and faced Arthur.

"Why are you crying, pet?" Eames asked.

"You're so kind.." Arthur muttered in between sniffles, "And yet I'm thinking that you're so annoying and stuff.."

"It's okay, sweetheart." Eames said and kissed away Arthur's tears. "So you're coming back tomorrow? I can't seem to do all of these by myself?"

"Fine, Mr. Eames."

* * *

><p><em>So shut up!<em>

Both Eames and Arthur share a passionate kiss, with only the table light guiding Eames's hands to get under Arthur's shirts, as the point man gladly gave what the forger had wanted from him all these years, with a happy and contented smile on his face. The atmosphere inside was so peaceful, as they continued the kiss, a long-awaited kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Love hate, love hate, love hate<em>  
><em>Cuz it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship<em>  
><em>You say you (you) can (can) handle it<em>  
><em>But there's no way to stop this now<em>  
><em>So shut up and kiss me<em>

The next day, Arthur went back to his job as the team's point man. Ariadne was so excited to see Arthur, happy that Arthur never wanted to quit the job at all. Cobb just nodded at Eames, thanking him for bringing the point man back.

"Yay, Arthur! You're back!" Ariadne said cheerfully as she hugged him, "I thought you're really going to quit this job!"

"Well, thank Eames for it." Arthur said, and ignored a blow kiss from Eames. Ariadne giggled to herself once more.

"You guys are so cute." Ariadne commented, "Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back in designing mazes." She then walked away smiling.

"Welcome back, Arthur." Eames told him when Arthur sits back on his seat.

"Shut up, Eames." Arthur said, not bothering to hide the small smile forming on his face.

"I love you~" Eames said and stood up as he leaned forward, giving Arthur a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Kick (kick) scream (scream) call it quits<em>  
><em>But you're just so freakin' full of it<em>  
><em>Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth<em>  
><em>Shut up and kiss me<em>

"You need to stop giving me kisses." Arthur said when Eames's lips left his forehead. Before Eames could retreat back to his seat, Arthur caught hold of his face, and pressed his lips at Eames's, making Eames melt on the inside. "It's time for me to give you some."

* * *

><p><strong>Short omake:<strong>

"Guys, get a room please." Yusuf said as he accidentally got the ratio of his chemicals wrong again, courtesy to the new-found couple in the team.

"Not going to~" Eames said playfully before kissing Arthur again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Any comments are welcomed! Or if you just wanna talk with me about this really fluffy couple :D**

**~VelonicaSushi**


End file.
